Happy Ever After
by nectarslice
Summary: Chris and Leon finally have their dream wedding...but then old enemies come back to stop their happiness! MATURE THEMES AND LANGUAGE, LEMON YAOI SAUCE, DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ! Sequel to Siren's Prince by Yaoisongstress07!


AUTHORS NOTE!

Thank you for reading. I wrote this after reading Siren's Price by Yaoisongstress, her stories are soooo good and it inspired me to make a sequel for it. Thank you for inspiring me 3

 ** _THIS STORY HAS BOY/BOY LOVE SO IF YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC THEN GET OUT AND GO SOMEWHERE WHERE GAY MARRIAGE IS STILL ILLEGAL YOU ASSWIPE._**

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, my house is normal

* * *

The Kennedy woke up, sunlight covering his smooth naked as he had already burned the sheets last night from the friction and heat he and the Bison produced. He was on the floor and noticed he also broke a camera.

"Good morning," The Redfield greeted him, kissing his ear next to him in bed. The big strong arms held onto his waste and he gave Leon a sniff. "Aaah. It smells of love."

The Kennedy giggled as he threw the sheets covering them on the floor. "We better get up. We have a wedding to get to."

Later that day they were in a church glittered in lights of rainbow from the glass walls, the building filled in love and joy. There were wedding guests: the Alomar in a tribal outfit that showed her curves and dark skin making her look like she came out from mother nature herself, Claire, flickering through naked photographs of her brother in her bag, Ashley who had a giant camera, the President, the Peruvian, Sherry Berkin and Rebecca.

The priest looked at the two men in love. "Will you, Kennedy, take Redfield as your loving husband?"

Leon giggled and felt nauseous. "I do."

"Do you, Redfield, take Kennedy as your loving husband?"

The Bison roared. "Of course."

Just before they could kiss, there was a sudden sounds of explosion and there were uninvited guests who burst in. The Kennedy couldn't believe it. Wesker and Burkin were back.

"You bastards!" The Kennedy prematurely threw his bouquet of flowers towards the unwelcome pair in anger and frustration, blood pumping through his heart. "You blood sucking asswipes! I thought we killed you!"

Berkin caught the flowers with his giant arm. The blood sucking vampire Wesker laughed and clapped slowly. "Congratulations, Chris...you found yourself a husband worthy of you. A pity you don't consider me one after I gave you so many suckings and other things. Tell me, Chris, how is your husband any different to me? Don't we both give you what you desire?"

The Redfield smiled as he remembered what it is he loved. "Leon can incapacitate me for a week! That's something you'll never be able to do with me, Wesker!"

Chris then pulled a RPG launcher out of his wedding dress and fired it at Wesker. There was an explosion, but Wesker dodged it and teleported behind the Redfield. The Kennedy fired shots at Birken but they had no effect.

"Come on Leon, all we want to do is inject you all night long! What's wrong with that?" The Burke threw the flowers back into The Kennedy's face, and petals flew over them in slow motion, the scent spreading then fading, crimson petals piercing his cheeks literally.

While The Kennedy was paralysed, The Birkun grabbed onto Ashley and she dropped her camera. "Sherry, you're coming with me."

"No!" Claire tried to pull her friend back with no avail. "You bastard! That's not even Sherry! What kind of a father are you?!"

Leon cried in pain. Not Ashley! She was their friend who took creepy photos of them!

Wesker laughed and picked up the camera. He pressed a button that made it print out all the images that Ashley had captured. "My, my...Chris. Look at him annihilating those sheets. Leon, you have such a nice ass as well. I'd love to suck that ass for you."

"NO! You ass sucking bastard wipe! Snake from heck! Giant piece of turd stick!" The Kennedy snapped out of it and rescued Ashley, remembering to treat her like Wesker's daughter, even though the President was right there.

"Here's your daughter, you piece of shit!" The Kennedy handed Ashley over to Wesker, but he didn't seem interested.

"Unless I've secretly married Chris and adopted the President's daughter, I highly doubt that...now if I were married to Chris, I'd give it to him all night long, sucking him and ramming myself in his tight space, but still make sure he could move the following morning..."

"Still move the following morning?! YOU ATHLETIC ASSWIPE! How could you be so cruel?!" The Kennedy had enough, and so did the Redfield. They both traded their enemies as Chris dealt with Beekin and The Kennedy focussed on finishing that leech vampire once and for all.

The Burken grabbed onto The Kennedy's shoulder and lifted him from the ground, laughing. "I remember I also got married to my wife in this church..."

"YOUR WIFE?! EURGHHH! You bastard!" The thought of ever being with a woman again made The Kennedy want to throw up. He kicked Birkun onto the ground and saw The Redfield struggled against Wesker.

"In seven minutes, the church will have to declare the marriage...and if your little boyfriend Leon isn't standing in your place, I will take his place and be your loving husband for the rest of your life..."

All looked hopeless. What was supposed to be a celebration of their love turned into the worst day of their lives. The Kennedy could have cried and tore himself out as Chris would have been forced into marrying a man who would let him walk all day long. The thought made his heart pound, get weaker, and weaker yet.

Sheva then did a tribal dance and kicked Wesker out of the way with her hips, away from the church centre where Leon was supposed to stand. "Leon, Hurry! Get back here before he comes back!"

It was a good thing the Kennedy didn't ask of The Redfield to also stop him from being able to walk a week, because now he could do just that - he ran as fast as he could for his husband, he would let Wesker take his life, but not his marriage, not his love, not his Chris.

Burjin then pushed The Kennedy out of the way and stood in his place. "Ha ha ha. Finally Chris will have real husband material."

"NO!" Chris stood there helpless, unable to move because he was still sore. "Leon, help! I'm out of rocket launchers!"

The timer almost ran out, until Sheva took a radio and played out loud "The Drums of Africa Are Calling Me Home" by Sean O'Brien. Her African friends broke into the church and attacked Wesker, showing him the power of the people and putting him in his place, making Wesker no longer able to take the spot as Chris' husband.

At the last second, The Kennedy was able to walk next to Chris. The priest announced. "You may now kiss the husband."

"Chris..." The Kennedy was about to burst into tears, but The Redfield kissed away his tears as they kissed on the lips.

Everyone cheered as the two rightful husbands were now married. Berkin growled as he picked up Wesker. "We'll be back again! We're going to come up with a secret plan and in three months forge divorce papers so that the two of you become heartbroken and then your life will be chaos! And then we'll see who begs to be sucked by Wesker!" Before anyone could chase him, he ran away.

"Ah, who cares." Claire puffed. "At least he didn't take the camera."

The printed photos of The Kennedy and The Redfield were scattered on the floor. Everyone circled around them and talked amongst themselves, making a commotion.

"So, Leon..." Chris carried his new husband in his arms. "What do you plan to do now?"

The Kennedy giggled and felt nauseous. "First, I'm going to annihilate that dress of yours. And then I'm going to ram it inside you until I accidentally break your hip, causing you to need a hip replacement surgery and using a wheelchair in the interim while we wait to fund for your surgery."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Since there was no bouquet left, The Redfield threw The Kennedy into the audience, and there were no words.


End file.
